Digimon the war of shadows
by ShadowSayain98
Summary: so this is a new story that my friend and I thought of, it involves new digidestined that have their own adventures and defeat other Evil destined along the way, old digimon, new attacks and ways to fight, not to mention many forms of digivolution, a must read for any digimon 01 or 02 fan.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon: the war of shadows

_A/N so guys before I start my new dbz story I decided that with a friend's help we would write this story, I hope you like it._

**Chapter 1: the call**

***Ottawa***

***Drakon***

_To: Drakon, Bubby, Sky, Gaia_

'_so we all know what happened with the digimon things in Japan right guys, well I found a digimon, it's a Gomamon no joke, he told me to email you guys he wants to meet you, come here A.S.A.P._

_From: Braden_

so that's how the whole meeting the digimon thing started, so I went to the park.

I walked into the park and saw my friends Braden, Sky, Gaia, and my best friend Bubby, all standing around a white, purple striped seal with a red mohawk, I was really was a shocked to see that Braden wasn't lying about the digimon. you see, we are all in different clubs at school, Gaia is in tennis, Sky is in tennis as well. Braden is the chess club champ, Bubby is in football and I am the lead striker in the country, so I'm on the soccer team, but we all have a few things in common, we all are in a single club together, the anime club. we all love anime, but more importantly we all share a love for digimon, infact that is all we do when we hang out, I have known Bubby since we were just like five months old and I have had a crush on Gaia for the past three years, Braden is Sky's twin brother and is like five minutes older. so I should probably describe my friends. Bubby is an average height, built guy, Gaia is a beauty, she is just shorter than average with perfect blonde hair and an amazing smile as well as perfect blue eyes. Sky is just as good, she is a bit taller just reaching average height with shocking blue eyes and a deep gold hair colour. Braden looks not a thing like his sister, he has black hair with brown eyes and no natural build whatsoever, he was a twig in every way except him being made of wood. I am an average height guy with blue eyes and spiky gold hair.

I walked towards my friends just as a tree started to shake, I thought it was an earthquake at first but then I saw it turn around and it had a face, we all immediately recognised it as a Cherrymon, then five lights erupted from a nearby fountain. there was a metallic blue light that hit Bubby, a pure blue light hit me, a pink light hit Gaia, a purple light hit sky, and a green light Braden. all of us looked at our hands where the lights were resting and taking shape, they formed into little pieces of jewelry, Gaia and I had rings, Bubby and Sky got necklaces and Braden had a normal digivice (_think of the digivices from 02_). then, four new digimon popped out of no where, like they digitalized there from nowhere. there was a Biyomon, a Gabumonwith a gold scarf, an Elecmon, and finally an Agumon but he was different, he had blue bracers on his hands. They all looked at us and finally Agumon said, "So these are our partners, they look pretty cool, except for the twig over there."he said pointing at Sky, then he received a nice bitchslap from Biyomon.

"Fight that Cherrymon guys!" Bubby yelled. Gabumon charged and got hit in the face by a **cherry fist** causing him to fly away, he got up and then Agumonwent to his side, I had made a plan and told Agumon he was on his way to help Gabumon. Gabumon nodded after he heard the plan.

"**Full Ice Blast**" Gabumon yelled and opened his mouth and a blue beam came out and hit Cherrymon, not doing anything, until the leaves on Cherrymon began to change from green to brown "Now Agumon use your fire."

"Yeah** Perfect Flame**" Agumon yelled and a fire so hot that it was white came out in a little ball and fired towards Cherrymon, catching his leaves on fire and then he began to shrink, becoming a Woodmon that looked weaker than average. the other remaining digimon jumped the Woodmon and after the smoke cleared there was nothing left but data flying into the wind.

"That was…"

"Awesome, I know." I finished Sky's sentence, much to the irritation of Bubby.

The digimon came back to us and then Gomamon said "WOW, we are tired."and the rest nodded in agreement.

"Can we have food?" Agumon asked and then got slapped by Biyomon again, then got a look and he said "Please." like he was afraid of the pink bird digimon

"Yeah, sure come on Agumon we can all go to my house!" I said, knowing my parents weren't home and I could buy pizza for us all.

"Okay, let's go!" Said Gaia cheekily.

_so that is the first chapter, with a short fight, so in this FanFic the digimon have levels of power, almost like rankings, the power will go up but not much,so here are the power levels._

Cherrymon:100

Cherrymon (frozen): 50

Woodmon: 25

Tentomon:20

Biyomon: 20

Elecmon: 20

Gabumon: 25

Agumon: 25


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Digital World**

*Drakon's house*

*Bubby*

There we were sitting at Drakon's dinner table waiting for the pizza man. In the middle of an awkward silence the pizza man knocked and Agumon went to answer the door and got slapped across the room by Biyomon. Drakon opened the door and paid the man coming in the house with a pile of pizza boxes, I counted twelve boxes in total and then he put them on the stove, "One box for each digimon and then we share the rest, all ten of us." he said handing out the boxes.

"Thanks a lot Drake." said Gaia, she was the only one who could call him that other than me, without him snapping that is.

"No problem Gaia." he said, a bit of flirtatiousness in his voice."come with me for a sec."

We didn't see them for an hour so I opened the door and they were watching _The Fault in Our Stars_ asleep, in eachothers arms. I decided to wake them up so no one else saw this, I wanted to tease them myself. "Hey guys wake up!" I yelled. They woke up Gaia was a bright red Drake was somehow calm and collective . Gaia shot up and was in the other side of the room in the blink of an eye , "how did you get in she said worried, I might take this the wrong way .

"Don't worry I know guys were just cuddling and Drake could you have picked a more girly movie" I said in a teasing voice.

"Don't tell anyone or I will kill you in your sleep. " Gaia said in an aggressive voice."

After that we went out of the room and Sky wondered why they in there so long,so I told them that they came up with a way to get to the Digital world "So how are we gonna do it then?" Sky said, her brain trying to see through my lies, I sucked at lying.

"We are going to figure it out later, we had no ideas, I'm sorry everyone." Drakon said.

"Let's watch T.V."Sky suggested.

"Ya the news!" Braden being his annoying self suggests the one that no one likes.

While we were watching T.V we heard a voice came from nowhere it said 'You shall be chosen to save your friend's world.'

"What? how can we do that?" I questioned the voice

'You must go to their world, and defeat the ones who have shadows in their heart.' the voice replied 'go through the T.V., you must use your own power to do this, whether your power is your mind, your physical strength or tactical thinking and planning. of course, there is a trait for each of you, these are the three that will get to the digi-world though, good luck.'

"well guys, let's go!" Drakon said visually pumped up from the excitement.

so we all rushed up the stairs and pulled out Drakon's laptop and tried to teleport like they did in japan. "You're smart you know we are technologically advanced" all prepared for teleportation we all said simultaneously "Oh ya, this is gonna be awesome."

_A/N so that is that chapter a little short but important, next chapter has a fight with a digi-destined that is working for the shadows, or a shadow-destined. Please R&R hope you all liked reading it._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:The first Encounter**

*Drakon*

We all landed in a big densely wooded area, there were many digimon around but most were friendly or too weak to do anything about us being there. "Look over there, there's something that moved, and it doesn't look like any Digimon I know of." Braden said. "It looks almost like a human, oh well we should just keep moving."

"Ya let's go!" Gaia said, then they all ran forwards and I just stopped, it was like me to not move and let my mind wander a bit but normally when I was in potential danger it didn't happen, I felt weird, like whatever it was wasn't a threat to me, I saw the figure and started to walk towards it, Agumon at my side.

"Hey, are you a human?" I asked when I got within earshot of the figure.

"Yes I am, why are you here, it is not safe." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked, feeling angry that I was being treated like I was doing something wrong, it wasn't like I was in trouble or anything, at least not yet.

"I am Pyro, a fire type digimon tamer." said the newly named Pyro.

"Why do you use fire digimon only, they aren't very good if you fight a water digimon, are they?" I asked.

"If you use them right they are the most dangerous, they do have the most powerful attacks after all, they only have one type that is a real threat is an ice type because they are either fast or resilient as hell. So I found out how to counter them, there is a reason I am the second in command of my team."

"well im co-leader of my team i said sounding cocky "

"If you're the co leader then you should be stronger than me" Pyro said with a hint of anger and cockiness.

"Ya, lets go Agumon!" I shouted and the tiny raptor digimon jumped in front of me.

"Demimeramon (_Note, Demimeramon will be a Rookie in this story)_, burst out!" He said pointing his digivice in my direction. then it glowed and a little floating ball of fire with eyes and a face came out, looking ready to fight. "Demimeramon, use **Flame Shot**!" Pyro commanded, then Demimeramon shot a couple bursts of flame from it's mouth, hitting Agumon and causing him to fall over, another flying in the direction that my friends were walking.

"Agumon, **Perfect Flame**!" I yelled, then Agumon shot his white-hot flame directly at Demimeramon, hitting him and causing him to fall, he had a hard time getting up.

"Fine, Demimeramon, let's show him!" Pyro yelled then held out his digivice, Demimeramon and the machine began to glow, then the glow subsided and a bipedal fire stood in place of Demimeramon, it was Meramon. "**Roaring Fire**!" Pyro commanded then Meramon began to shoot fireballs from his fists, hitting Agumon and causing him to fall to the ground, and not get up, until my digivice began to glow.

"Agumon!, let's go Digivolve!" I yelled, my ring becoming a normal digivice and it glowed, same as Agumon the glow subsided and a huge Greymon stood in it's place, but it was different, it was blue instead of orange and had red stripes on his skull helmet.

"Brightgreymon!" He yelled, then charged the Meramon, who was only up to his knee. he stopped in front of the fire digimon and yelled "**Bright Flame Cannon**!" a huge blue fire came from his mouth and didn't stop, it lasted until the Meramon was about to be deleted then he stopped. "I prefer a challenge" He finished then took a step back.

"Too bad, Meramon Digivolve! Bluemeramon!" Meramon yelled, Pyro's digivice glowing slightly, then Meramon appeared again except this time he was slightly taller and blue. "**Cold Flame**" he said and then shot a blue flame that hit Brightgreymon and formed ice on him, immobilizing his arms.

"How 'bout this, if I win then you have to come be my disciple, how do you feel about my proposition Drakon?" Pyro said as Brightgreymon was being frozen alive. "If you refuse I'll have Bluemeramon delete Brightgreymon."

"Fine, just stop hurting him, I surrender." I said, not wanting my digimon to get killed, or hurt more.

"Alright, go tell your friends that you're leaving for a couple months to train, and become stronger." Pyro commanded.

"Ya Ya, I'm going, let's go Agumon!" I called and Agumon ran to me and popped inside my digivice, "Or you could do that, oh well." I said and walked off to find my friends.

After walking for around half an hour I saw Braden and an Ikkakumon putting out a fire, there was a Terriermon in the tree and it was hurt, after they saved it I walked up to them.

"Hey little guy, wanna join my team?" Braden asked, not noticing me.

"It's Drakon, where were you?!" Sky yelled at me.

"Hey guys, I have to explain something to you." I explained about my fight and the deal, after I was done they all stared at me.

"Ok Drakon, I understand, it was for Agumon, but you'll be back." Gaia said looking sad.

"Thanks everyone, it's only a couple months Bye!" I yelled then ran off.

*Bubby*

"So, who's in charge now, I think it should be me because I have 2 digimon and you guys only have one plus I'm the…" Braden started

"Shut up! Really we all know that you're the oldest but that doesn't mean crap, really man I'm better than you at battling, how about that!" I interrupted, feeling pissed that my best friend had left the team and that he was forced to, it was very hard for me to get angry, but now I was pissed off and I didn't want any bullshit from anyone right now.

"Fine, Ikkakumon vs Garurumon right now!" Braden said.

"Ya let's GO!" I yelled then Gabumon became a Garurumon but with gold eyes, gold claws and a gold tipped tail.

"Ikkakumon get ready!" Braden yelled. "Go **Harpoon Torpedo**!" and Ikkakumon shot a horn from it's head that was quickly replaced and the flying horn broke into many little pieces, a torpedo in the middle hitting Garurumon.

"**Ice Force Blast**!" Garurumon yelled then a beam of ice came out of his mouth and hit Ikkakumon directly in the chest, then he flew into a tree, knocking it down, Ikkakumon had a small spot of ice where the blast hit that was spreading. "**Frost Wolf Claw**!" Garurumon screamed again and then charge the almost frozen Ikkakumon, slicing him with his claws breaking the ice and turning Ikkakumon back into Gomamon.

"Guess we win Braden sorry." I said holding out my hand in a sign of friendship. Braden took it and we were ready to continue our journey to go home.

_A/N so, as I said in the first chapter, I like doing power levels, also, if anything is unclear just message me and I'll fix it up for you. So here are the power levels for this chapter. . Also, if you want to follow Drakon's adventure if you PM me then I will write a chapter for just what he does, if not it is all up to your imagination._

Drakon's digimon

**Agumon: 27**

**Brightgreymon: 275**

Pyro's digimon

**Demimeramon: 25**

**Meramon: 250**

**Bluemeramon: 2850**

Bubby's digimon

**Gabumon: 27**

**Garurumon: 275**

Braden's digimon

**Gomamon: 25**

**Ikkakumon: 270**

**Terriermon: 26**

Sky's digimon

**Biyomon: 26**

Gaia's digimon

**Elecmon: 26**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The new members**

*Bubby*

It had been about a month since Drakon had left the team, Braden and Sky each had two digimon now but the rest of us only had one, we were currently sitting at a riverbank i relaxing, we had been in a couple fights the last few days and I thought we deserved a break for at least a couple hours. Sky, Biyomon, Bearmon, Gaia, and Elecmon were all playing in the water, Braden, Gomamon, and Terriermon were playing a game where Gomamon was trying to knock the other two into the water from the trees they were in. Gabumon and I were just sitting under a tree think how we could possibly beat the waves of enemies attacking us daily . As I usually had to deal with them because Gabumon and I were the strongest so I had a lot of stress on me. After I made sure that everything was fine and no one would get hurt I went into the woods for a walk. While I was there I heard a shout and a scream. I ran over and saw a huge Ogremon beating a Guilmon that looked a little smaller than normal, the Ogremon was continuously hitting the Guilmon with his club.

"Stop" I said because I could not watch any longer "Gabumon get him" I said angrily

In a flash Gabumon had become a Garurumon. "**Howling Blaster**!" He yelled the Ogremon got hit by it but didn't seemed injured at all, he just laughed at the attack and walked towards Garurumon.

"How do you like this **Bone Cudgel**!" the Ogremon yelled and then his club began to glow purple, he swung his club and hit Garurumon in the face making him go flying. He hit a tree and fell to the ground.

"Garurumon, free Guilmon quick!" I said as an idea formed in my mind. I remembered how Sky got her Bearmon to digivolve when she first met him she had been in danger because Birdramon wasn't strong enough to beat a Greymon by herself, the Bearmon reacted to her digivice and then digivolved into Grizzlymon and beat the Greymon with Birdramon's help.

Garurumon freed Guilmon quickly and brought him to me. "Guilmon, do you want to be my partner?" I asked the injured digimon he nodded his head "Alright then Guilmon Digivolve!" I was expecting a Growlmon but instead he turned into a bigger creature.

"Tyrannomon!" it yelled "Wanna fight now?" the huge red tyrannosaurus rex like digimon said to Ogremon who was literally knocking his knees. "Let's do this together Garurumon!" Tyrannomon said.

"**Blaze Howl**!" The two digimon yelled together and a huge spiral of flames started when both attacks met, pushing towards the Ogremon who was staring dumbfounded at the strength of the two digimon. The attack hit and Ogremon was disintegrated.

"Good job guys, Hey Tyrannomon, can you power down?" I asked the huge dinosaur so my friends wouldn't attack him. He slowly shrunk in size until he turned into Guilmon again. We ran over to the beach to introduce Guilmon to my friends. "Hey guys, this is Guilmon, my new partner!" I said. Then I realised that Gaia was fighting a digimon, the rest of the digidestined standing back watching. I ran to help then hit a barrier "Why aren't you trying to break the stupid barrier!" I yelled at every body, then I realised that they were all tired even the digimon looked as if they couldn't move any more. "Oh, I'm sorry guys, leave this to us then! Guilmon, Gabumon DIGIVOLVE!" I said yelling the last part. My digimon were soon in their champion level. "Guys break the barrier!" I said and the two digimon attacked and attacked until they undigivolved, the barrier didn't even have a crack in it.

*Gaia*

I didn't know what was going on, I was walking to try and find some food when a little Salamon came up to me, next thing I know there was a Gatomon and Leomon fighting a Devidramon, he was covered in what looked like a black aura, also, the only part not black was his right claw and his eyes, they were a deep evil red. his attacks were stronger than a champion's should be, my two partners didn't have a chance to attack, then I saw a light and what looked like glass falling from no where, I saw Greymon, that had formed his arms into humanoid arms, he stood like a WarGreymon, but had a silver armour on, and his armour wasn't as bulky, he carried twin swords, and on his shoulder was a figure in black, the only thing you could see was his blue eyes and a strand of golden hair.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, Go KnightGreymon finish Shadow Devidramon!" he said, the KnightGreymon then teleported in front of the Devidramon and cut it in two with his blades. "Sorry I can't stay, I just had to tell you guys about the Crests, each of us is going to have three partners, also each one has a Crest, as well as us having our own crests. Just thought that you guys should go and find them, before the shadow tamers. Well see ya!" the figure said to me then grabbed my digivice, he put something into it then it glowed it changed into what looked like a D3, then he gave me three other chips. "Use these on the other's Digivices, it will help." He said then started to fly off.

"Drakon WAIT!" I called, I knew it was him, but he seemed so much stronger than before, and different, almost more of a digimon than a person.

"Who was that?" Bubby asked as he ran towards me.

"I think it was Drakon" I said, I couldn't keep this to myself, if only me and Drakon's closest friend knew about him that was fine with me. "Don't tell the others though, he didn't want us to know."

"I understand." Bubby said.

"He told me about these Crests, they will allow our digimon to go to Ultimate, also we are all destined to have three partners. Each digimon will have a crest too." I said to everybody.

"Should we trust him, he is just some random guy, Unless It's Drakon but I doubt that, he wouldn't do that to us, he would help us." Braden said.

"We have to go find the crests." Bubby said, "Then our other partners."

"Oh ya, that reminds me, here guys" I threw the chips to each of them and they put it into their digivices, after the glow we all had our very own D3s "These have a map function in them."

"Lets go then" Braden said after we all activated the maps.

*Bubby*

After a while of walking we saw a huge temple thing, there was four people in black around the entrance. "Come on guys, we gotta fight to get the crests I guess." I said and we began to run up the stairs when we got knocked away by a gust of wind, we hit the ground and saw four digimon.

"Monzaemon!" A huge teddy bear said, it was normally yellow, but this one had a black aura and the only thing you could see was a red bandage and his red eyes, everything else was black, the only reason I didn't think it was WaruMonzaemon was because the cape was missing.

"Aquilamon!" A huge black bird with red eyes and red horns, he also had the black aura.

"Seadramon!" a huge black sea serpent said, he had the same aura and red eyes with a red leaf-like tail

"Meramon!" a Meramon said, I thought he was a black meramon but then realised he had the same aura around him as the other.

"Gabumon!" I yelled and Gabumon turned into Garurumon.

"Gomamon!" Braden did the same then Gomamon turned to Ikkakumon.

"Biyomon!" Sky said, then she too digivolved.

"Let's get 'em Elecmon!" Gaia said, she seemed a lot happier since the run in with 'Drakon' Elecmon changed to Leomon quickly after she called it. "Let's beat these guys and save the digimon!" She finished. The fight then started.

I was with Garurumon fighting the Meramon, Sky was fighting the Aquilamon with Birdramon, Braden and Ikkakumon fought Seadramon, and Gaia and Leomon fought Monzaemon (_Note in this Monzaemon will be a champion and have an Ultimate form as well, just like Whamon in the Anime_).

The fights were all very hard, Garurumon and I had to call in Tyrannomon to help and we still weren't as strong as the Meramon, it looked as if everybody was using two digimon. "Tyrannomon, Garurumon, hold this guy off!" I said and they grunted in agreement. "Everybody let's go, the digimon will be fine this is the only way to help them!" I yelled

"Alright" They yelled in response.

We all ran up the stairs and hit the guards, the temple was open so we walked in, as we did the lights lit and there was six wall paintings, one of me, one of Sky, one of Gaia, one of Braden, one of someone we had never seen before and finally the most painful to look at was the one of Drakon, he was holding the crest of leadership up in the air, three digimon behind him, there was MetalSeadramon on the left, UlforceVeedramon Future mode on his right and a digimon I had never seen before right behind him, it looked like KnightGreymon but with wings like Seraphimon and his two swords had become like the sword a VictoryGreymon.

The wall with Braden had him with the crest of Trust in the air. On his left there was an EmperorGreymon, on his right was a MegaGargomon, and Behind him was a Vikimon.

The Picture of Sky had her holding the crest of Love in the air. She had DinoTigermon on her left, Dianamon on her right and in the center was Hououmon.

Gaia's had her holding the kindness crest up. She had a Neptunemon on her left, a Valkyrimon on her right and finally a Brancholeomon behind her.

The Stranger's picture had the crest of Curiosity. To his left he had a giant Lynxmon that I guessed was PerfectLynxmon, on his right he had HiAndromon, and in the center was Apollomon.

My picture had the crest of Friendship. On my left was WarTyrannomon, my right had Imperialdramon Paladin mode, in the center was MetalGarurumon.

Under all the pictures was a glass case, two were already empty, the stranger's and Drakon's. That proved the stranger from earlier washim, we all ran to our respective walls and grabbed everything. The crests all went into our digivices. "Let's go, the digimon need our help!" I said. We ran outside and saw our digimon all injured, barely holding their forms, "AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled out in pain as my crest started to burn it's shape into my hand, after I looked over and saw everybody else had the same thing happen to them, out of pure instincts I put my hand infront of my face "Digivolve Ultimate form GO!" I yelled, the crest turned blue then the other crests came out of me, one of Friendship and one of Courage, the flew and hit Garurumon and Tyrannomon respectively.

"Garurumon Friendship Digivolve toooooo WereGarurumon!" he looked the same as a normal one but his claws were gold,his knee and shoulder spikes were too, his right eyes was gold as well.

"Tyrannomon Courage Digivolve toooooo MasterTyrannomon!" He looked like a normal Tyrannomon but with red stripes and a dark grey body.

The others followed suit and their digimon digivolved as well.

"Birdramon Love Digivolve toooooo Garudamon!"

"Grizzlymon Strength Digivolve toooooo GrapLeomon!"

"Leomon Love Digivolve toooooo IceLeomon!"

"Gatomon Intelligence Digivolve toooooo Silphymon!"

"Ikkakumon Reliability Digivolve toooooo Zudomon!"

"Gargomon Determination Digivolve toooooo Rapidmon!"

The Ultimates Quickly ended the shadow Digimon and the Shadow Tamers ran off.

_Well that was a long wait for a long chapter, they will be posted more frequently because I am not reading Bleach as much. So here the power levels for this Chapter, if i miss anyone plz tell me so I can fix it. I have also discarded the increases from last chapter and fixed those power levels_

**Drakon**

KnightGreymon: 1000 (Max for Ultimate)

**Bubby**

Gabumon-30 (Max for Rookie)

Garurumon-300

WereGarurumon-850

Guilmon-29

Tyrannomon-295

MasterTyrannomon-825

**Braden**

Gomamon-30

Ikkakumon-300

Zudomon-850

Terriermon-30

Gargomon-300

Rapidmon-850

**Sky**

Biyomon-30

Birdramon-300

Garudamon-850

Bearmon-30

Grizzlymon-300

GrapLeomon-850

**Gaia**

Elecmon-30

Leomon-300

IceLeomon-850

Salamon-25

Gatomon-290

Silphymon-800

**Others**

Ogremon-350

Shadow Devidramon- 400

Shadow Monzaemon- 800

Shadow Meramon- 800

Shadow Aquilamon- 800

Shadow Seadramon-800


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Other Side**

_So this chapter is about Drakon getting his Crests and his second Digimon. It takes place two weeks after the third chapter._

*Drakon*

It had been almost two weeks since the incident, I had gone off to train so I could protect them better, but for all I knew they could be dead by now, I was disappointed in myself, but I had to believe in them.

"Drakon, let's go!" Pyro yelled, "Time to destroy the temple!"

"Fine!" I said back, ready to finally be done with my training, Agumon and BrightGreymon were immensely powerful, BrightGreymon was able to take down some Ultimate level digimon.

"Paildramon, Fly us there!" Pyro said as his Veemon Destiny Digivolved into Paildramon. We got onto the digimon and he flew off.

Once we got to the Temple I saw a bunch of Digimon being changed into shadow Digimon, there was a Monzaemon, a Meramon, a Seadramon, and an Aquilamon.

We landed and Pyro put Veemon in the Digivice. "MOVE!" he said to the four guards who were getting the new shadow digimon, the whole process made me sick, first they opened up the digimon's core then they took some data from an Evil Digimon known as OmniDiaborimon. He was under the control of an evil tamer whose name is unknown. The Digimon's core then changed into pure evilness.

We entered the temple and I saw the wall paintings, there was me, Bubby, Gaia, Sky, Braden, and a sixth person. I walked to my wall and grabbed everything under it.

"ShadowMeramon, DESTROY THE TEMPLE!" Pyro yelled and ShadowMeramon began charging up his newest attack, the **Dark Burner** his hands began to make a dark purple flame.

"No Betamon let's beat him!" I yelled and Betamon came out of the digivice, he quickly digivolved to Seadramon and hit ShadowMeramon with his tail.

"**Xtreme Hydro Frost Cannon!**" Seadramon said and he started to make a huge ball of water in his mouth and a beam of ice on his head spike. He fired the two blasts and they merged together and hit ShadowMeramon, pushing him away.

"Really now Drakon, after all I've done for you." Pyro said calmly, his eyes glowing an evil blue colour, the symbol for hatred in his pupil, "ShadowMeramon, Pride Digivolution!" he said and ShadowMeramon began to glow the same evil red as the crest of Pride, the glow subsided and he was bigger, and had horns on his head, he had a black mace in his left hand and his pupils were in the shape of the crest of Pride, "Meet EvilMeramon." Pyro finished.

"**Evil Flame**" The EvilMeramon said and he blasted Seadramon with the black fire.

"Seadramon! Friendship Digivolution!" I yelled and help out my hand, the crest of leadership had burned into the skin and now it shone blue, the crest of Friendship appeared in mid-air and flew at Seadramon, he began to glow the same blue as the Friendship crest.

"MegaSeadramon?" Seadramon asked no one. He had grown green hair and his face mask had grown, he was now red and had spikes. "**Ice Maelstrom Blast**!" MegaSeadramon said then blasted EvilMeramon into the forest and followed him, I jumped onto Seadramon's newest form and we flew into the open forest. "Give up yet EvilMeramon?" MegaSeadramon asked the injured Ultimate.

"Die fishboy!" EvilMeramon said then started an attack I had never seen before. "**Evil Fire Cannon**!" He yelled then clasted a flame that hit MegaSeadramon and knocked him to the ground.

"You have to be punished now Drakon, call back MegaSeadramon or I'll make EvilMeramon delete him and give his data to the boss." Pyro said then EvilMeramon hit me in the head and I got knocked out.

I woke up in a desert, Agumon and Betamon at my side, there was a pure black cloak the was big enough to cover my whole body, I put it on and felt it had pockets, Pyro had left me with everything I had before I was knocked out, as well as a note saying 'Drakon, If you survive the desert I want you to find your friends and give them the chips in your digivice, do not rejoin them until they get their crests though, or else I will have to kill them, From Pyro'

After a week and a half I got out of the desert and found my friends on my digivice, I Courage Digivolved Agumon to KnightGreymon and together we flew towards the signal.

*Time Skip, Gaia's fight in chapter 4*

*Drakon*

I arrived and saw a ShadowDevidramon fighting against Gaia, I purposely put a strand of hair in front of my eyes so she could recognize me. KnightGreymon jumped down and I saw Gaia call her digimon off. "Hey, sorry I'm late." I said, "KnightGreymon finish ShadowDevidramon!" I shouted KnightGreymon took his twin swords and ran at speeds not visible to the human or most digimon's eyes then cut the Shadow digimon in four. I explained to Gaia about the crests and then left after giving her the chips to turn the digivices into D3s.

_So this was a decently short chapter but that is basically what happened to Drakon apart from his hellish training with Pyro. so onto power levels, I'm not going to do the ones I did last chapter so look there for KnightGreymon and all the shadows except Pyro's Meramon._

Drakon

Betamon- 30(Rookie max)

Seadramon- 300

MegaSeadramon- 850

Pyro

Paildramon- 1000 (Max for Ultimate)

ShadowMeramon- 300

EvilMeramon- 900


End file.
